Wouldn't Change A Thing
by SingStar234
Summary: I've had this idea in my head for a while now and finally able to put it down in words. Days after the event with Viggo and the Hunters the Dragon Riders have been training. Astrid goes to Hiccup telling him he needs a break. When the two have a argument Astrid storms off. Song: Wouldn't Change A Thing


"Urr my back is killing me." Snotlout complained as he tried to stretch his back. "Did you have to try and shoot the boulders at me every time?"

"Dur, you're more fun to watch crash." Ruffnut told Snotlout. The Dragon Riders, minus Hiccup, had just finished another training exercise for the day. They were now all standing next to the dome, except for Astrid who was doing a check around the island.

"These training exercises are starting to be a pain." Snotlout said as he continued to stretch his back.

"And they're not ever Astrid's training exercises." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Did I just hear my name?" Astrid said as she walked over to the group.

"Yeah, Fishlegs was just saying that-" Tuffnut began to say but Fishlegs quickly put his hand over Tuffnut's mouth.

"How well you and Stormfly were able to do that move today." Fishlegs said 'finishing' Tuffnut's sentence. Tuffnut however was trying to say his part.

"Well it wasn't easy. Been trying to nail that move for days now." Astrid told him.

"I still don't get why we have to keep on doing these training exercises everyday." Snotlout said.

"It's because-" Fishlegs began to say but Snotlout cut him of.

"Please don't say it's because Hiccup told us to." Snotlout said as if he was tired of hearing it.

"No." Fishlegs told him. "Its because we have to be ready to go against the Dragon Hunters again when they attack."

"But why would they attack? They already have the Dragon Eye." Tuffnut pointed out.

"They may have the Dragon Eye but they could come after our dragons next." Fishlegs told him.

"And for that we have to be ready if they do come." Astrid told them.

"But do we have to train every single day?" Snotlout asked.

"Yes, we do. Every single one of us." Astrid told them.

"But Hiccup wasn't with us all day." Tuffnut pointed out.

"Yeah, why does he get to have a day off and not us?" Ruffnut asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah missy, that's just not fair." Tuffnut said as he copied his sister.

"Guys give Hiccup a break. He's been working nearly all day and night trying to come up with ideas and strategies to defend the edge." Fishlegs told them, trying to defend his friend.

"I still don't understand though why we have to keep on doing this." Snotlout nearly yelled as he through his hands in the air. "He's just got this obsession with beating Viggo."

"If you were in Hiccup's shoes how would you feel?" Astrid asked.

"Shoe." Snotlout corrected him. Astrid just rolled her eyes. She then realised something Fishlegs said.

"Fishlegs, what did you mean but Hiccup working all day AND night?" Astrid asked.

"Exactly that. Hiccup is either in the Clubhouse or in his Hut still working. I see light coming from his Hut where he's still awake." Fishlegs told her.

"And when does he go to sleep?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm asleep before I see the light go out." Astrid stared at Fishlegs with a shocked face. Fishlegs then realised what he as just said. "Well, I'm sure he goes to bed shortly after we do." Fishlegs said with a nervous laugh. Astrid shook her head before walking away from the group and towards Stormfly, who was sitting down by the edge.

"Where are you going?" Snotlout asked.

"To talk some sense into that guy." Astrid said before her and Stormfly took of into the air towards the Clubhouse.

"He's in trouble." Ruffnut sang.

Meanwhile in the Clubhouse Hiccup was sitting down at a table doing some writing while Toothless laid down in the corner resting.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup looked over to his left to see Astrid and Stormfly walk in.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup said greeting her before turning back to his work.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"Just some new designs for Toothless' tail and weapons for all of the other riders." Hiccup told her as he carried on with his work.

"Need any help?" Astrid asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup." Astrid said but he didn't look at her and carried on drawing. "Hiccup." She repeated. Once again he didn't stop, or say anything. Astrid sighed and placed a hand on the paper to stop him from working. Hiccup stopped writing and sighed, but still didn't look up at Astrid.

"What is it Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Look at me." Astrid ordered. Hiccup sighed and turned his body so he was facing her. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"Last night." Hiccup told her.

"Okay let me rephrase that. When was the last time you got a proper night sleep?"

"Last night." Hiccup told her once again.

"Really? Because I was just told by Fishlegs that you have been up after hours working." Astrid told him. Hiccup sighed and stood up. He then walked away slightly from Astrid.

"I'm just getting some work done." Hiccup told her.

"That's rubbish Hiccup and you know it." Astrid said through her teeth.

"I just want us to be prepared for when they next attack." Hiccup told her as he turned around and faced her.

"And we will be but you don't have to dig yourself into the ground trying to do all of this by yourself." Astrid said nearly yelling at him.

"But its my job to do this Astrid!" Hiccup yelled at her.

"Its not your job to make yourself sick and tired and make everyone around you worried!" Astrid yelled.

"You're the one making yourself worried!"

"No I'm not! I'm worried because your making me worried! You just need to stop already!"

"I can't stop Astrid! Don't you get that? I can't stop until I know I can fix my mistake!"

"You can't change what has already happened, Hiccup!"

"I know that, Astrid! I just need to fix what has happened!"

"You want to fix it? Fine. Just don't blame me when everyone is mad at you." And with that Astrid jumped onto Stormfly and flew out of the Club House. Hiccup turned away from the door and walked back over to the table where he kicked the chair he was sitting on over in anger. Toothless walked over to his rider and let out a little roar of concern.

"Sorry, bud." Hiccup said as he gave his friend and scratch on the head.

Astrid was now flying around the edge trying to clear her head of what had just happened. "Why can't he just listen?" She whispered. She then laid on her back as Stormfly carried on flying.

Astrid: It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say,

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like all he wants is to chill out,

Hiccup: She's way too serious **(He sang as if he was talking to Toothless)**

Astrid: Makes me wanna pull all my hair out,

Hiccup: She's always in a rush and interrupting

Hiccup/Astrid: Like he/she doesn't even care

Astrid: You **(She sang as she sat up)**

 **Hiccup: Me (He turned away from Toothless and looked out the door)**

Astrid: We're face to face

Hiccup/Astrid: But we don't see eye to eye

Astrid: Like fire and rain

Hiccup: Like fire and rain **(Hiccup walks over to the door and leans on the frame)**

Astrid: You can drive me insane

Hiccup: You can drive me insane

Hiccup/Astrid: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Astrid: We're Venus and Mars

Hiccup: Venus and Mars

Astrid: We're like different stars

Hiccup: Like different stars

Hiccup/Astrid: But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing.

 **(Hiccup and Toothless then headed down to their fort while Astrid and Stormfly headed over to the training grounds)**

Hiccup: She's always trying to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feelings never change **(He sang as he began working one of the swords)**

Astrid: Why does he try to read my mind? **(She sang as she threw the axes at the targets)**

Hiccup: I try to read her mind

Astrid: It's not good to psychoanalyze

Hiccup: She tries to pick a fight to get attention

Hiccup/Astrid: That's what all of my friends say

Astrid: You **(She took her axe of the target)**

Hiccup: Me **(He checks out the sword)**

Astrid: We're face to face

Hiccup/Astrid: But we don't see eye to eye

Astrid: Like fire and rain **(Leans on a tree trunk with her axe on the floor)**

Hiccup: Like fire and rain **(Leans on the table with the sword on it)**

Astrid: You can drive me insane

Hiccup: You can drive me insane

Hiccup/Astrid: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Astrid: We're Venus and Mars

Hiccup: Venus and Mars

Astrid: We're like different stars

Hiccup: Like different stars

Hiccup/Astrid: But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing.

Hiccup: When I'm yes, she's no **(He sang as he and Toothless took to the skies)**

Astrid: When I hold on, he just lets go **(She sang as she and Stormfly flew into the air)**

Hiccup/Astrid: We're perfectly imperfect

But I wouldn't change a thing, no **(They both then saw each other in the air and flew in opposite directions)**

Astrid: Like fire and rain

Hiccup: Like fire and rain

Astrid: You can drive me insane

Hiccup: You can drive me insane

Hiccup/Astrid: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Astrid: We're Venus and Mars

Hiccup: Venus and Mars

Astrid: We're like different stars

Hiccup: Like different stars

Hiccup/Astrid: But you're the harmony to every song I sing **(They both sang as they landed outside their own huts and faced each other)**

And I wouldn't change a thing...

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Astrid: We're Venus and Mars

Hiccup: Venus and Mars

Astrid: We're like different stars

Hiccup: Like different stars

Hiccup/Astrid: But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a

Wouldn't change a thing.

Hiccup and Astrid took a deep breath and carried on looking at each other. Astrid then shook her head before walking into her hut and slamming the door. Hiccup sighed and walked of into his own hut and closing the door.

For the first time in a while Fishlegs saw the light in Hiccup's room go out before he went to bed.


End file.
